Ship Types
Fighters Fighters are carried into battle by larger ships or deployed from planetary defense hangers. They move quickly, engage targets with precision weapons, and will utterly destroy bomber squadrons. They are virtually ineffective against large ships. Bombers Like fighters, bombers are carried into battle by larger ships or deployed via planetary defense hangers. They are slower than fighters and vulnerable to fighter attack, but they carry powerful munitions designed to destroy large ships and structures. Frigates Frigates are the small, cheap workhorses of every fleet. A well-balanced armada is likely to be numerically dominated by specialized frigates, which may be used as scouts, skirmishers, colonization ships, and anti-fighter escorts. Frigates are built at Frigate Construction yards. There are six different types of frigates. Scout Frigates - Scout frigates are used to scout out planets and harass enemy supply lines later in the game. All scout frigates have an explore ability which can be activated to automate exploration. The three scout frigates are the Light Frigates - Assault Frigates - Siege Frigates - Anti-Fighter Frigates - Colony Frigates - Cruisers Cruisers are generally larger than frigates, but not nearly as large as capital ships. They're also more expensive. While some cruisers are designed strictly for combat, others may carry fighter and bomber squadrons into battle or provide fleet support capabilities through indirect abilities. Cruisers are built at Frigate Construction yards (once you have researched their design). Capital Ships Capital ships are the largest, most expensive ships you can build. Every faction has capital ships intended to fulfill the same general roles, but the abilities and capabilities of capital ships vary greatly among the three different factions. Capital ships are the only ships that gain experience and level up, gaining new abilities and becoming substantially more powerful in the process. Capital ships also gain the ability to host additional squadrons of fighters and bombers as they level up. There are five different types of capital ships. Battleship - This is the strongest outright combat ship in the fleet, typically with a great deal of survivability and high damage output. They often lack the utility of other capital ships. Examples include the Kol Battleship for the TEC, the Radiance Battleship for the Advent, and the Kortul Devastator for the Vasari. Carrier - The carrier has the most squadrons available out of any capital ship. Although they like the survivability and firepower of the Battleship, the Carrier's ability's often make its strike craft a force to be reckoned with. Examples include the Sova Carrier for the TEC, the Halcyon Carrier for the Advent, and the Skirantra Carrier for the Vasari. Mothership - The mothership sacrifices some combat abilities for the ability to colonize planets. Examples include the Akkan Battlecruiser for the TEC, the Progenitor Mothership for the Advent, and the Jarrasul Evacuator for the Vasari. Support Ship - The support ship sacrifices survivability and combat prowess to augment its surrounding fleet. With abilities ranging from instant shield regeneration to the disruption of enemy fleets, the value of the support ship is without question. Examples include the Dunov Battlecruiser for the TEC, the Rapture Battlecruiser for the Advent, and the Antorak Marauder for the Vasari. Heavy Assault Ship - The heavy assault ship sacrifices mobility and survivability for very powerful offensive capabilities. The Heavy Assault Ship is also the only capital ship that specializes in planetary bombardment. Examples include the Marza Dreadnought for the TEC, the Revelation Battlecruiser for the Advent, and the Vulkoras Desolator for the Vasari. Trading Ships